Heaven's Light
by KimOfDrac
Summary: The BAU is called in when nine months pregnant women are being abducted in LA. Secret Reid/Morgan pairing. Contains SLASH. Rated T but might have M rated chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_When e'er I gazed upon that face  
Of one who was scarce but a child  
Yet even then could drive me wild  
I'll never know the how's and why's  
I lost my heart to Hazel Eyes_

_-Jim Sharman_

Most people who met Dr Spencer Reid pointed out his 'wierdness', asking if he was a genius, disbelieveing his ability to read 20 000 words per minute and his IQ of 187. Some people giggled at the way he dressed or groaned at him talking statistics... But Special agent Derek Morgan saw something else in him.

Derek Morgan saw a tall, beautiful man with gorgeous features and wonderful deep hazel eyes. He loved to ruffle the long hair, and he found his style charming and appreciated a useful brain, something too many people did not have.

That little smirk Spencer sometimes put on gave Derek the butterflies, and even though many of the subjects in Spencer's books weren't that interesting, Derek loved hearing him read it out loud to him, and slowly fall to sleep hearing his voice.

Spencer Reid saw what everyone saw in Derek Morgan. A handsome, strong man with a smile that could melt anybody's heart, but he could also see things no one else could see, because Derek would only let him see it. Staring into Derek's eyes for many minutes was like dreaming a warm dream, filling him up with a glowing light, and the feeling of being loved. Spencer knew that no one loved him the way Derek did. No one understood him, cared for him, wanted to be close to him, like Derek did.

That is what completes them. That moment they gaze into eachother's eyes they both know, and no one else does. For the first time, Spencer felt safe, and did not tense when he was touched.

"Reid, can I talk to you for a sec?" Morgan asked, as Reid looked through the latest file. Reid looked up at him, wanting to smile and run up to him, just like in a movie, but he knew he couldn't. He put the file down and stood up.  
"Sure" he said, and followed Morgan down the hall and into... the copy machine room?

Morgan pulled him inside and closed the door, pushing Reid up against the wall, smirking.  
"Derek we can't... what if they-"

"Shh..."

Morgan pressed his finger softly on Reid's lips, before he kissed them. Reid relaxed and gave in, responding to the kiss. He couldn't help but smile, and he pushed Derek back a bit, looking into his eyes.  
"What's up with you today?" he asked and his smile turned into a smirk. Morgan smiled.  
"I just love you very much, pretty boy" he whispered. Reid chuckled.  
"I love you too... but I'm not going to give you a nickname" Reid said. Morgan shrugged.  
"Last night you called me b-"

Reid covered Morgan's mouth with his hand, giggling.  
"Shh, stop it"

Morgan moved his hand away and gave his lips a quick kiss, before he pulled him back out.

"We have work to do" Morgan said.

"I know, I was actually the one working, mister" Reid said. Morgan stopped and looked at him.  
"I like the sound of 'mister', prettyboy" Morgan said and winked. Reid frowned playfully, and they walked back into the office, pretending they had been having a very important talk about the case...

That was pretty much how they dealt with their relationship during the days. The other members didn't know about them, and they wanted it to stay like that. They could both lose their job. It wasn't always easy, but it was necessary.

They had a case in LA, where three pregnant women had been reported missing withing two days. The team were on their way by jet, looking through the files and discussing.  
"Could the UnSub be doing it for the babies? To sell them maybe?" JJ suggested.

Hotch shook his head.  
"All the women have entered the ninth month of pregnancy, he could have easily removed the babies if he wanted to" he said. Reid looked at them.  
"It's more common women do this, often someone who is unable to have children or who lost one. There's been many cases where women have actually killed the mothers to be able to remove the baby..."

JJ frowned and looked away, thinking about her son. Morgan looked through the pages of the file.  
"All three women disappeared after going to the store... Either someone had spied on them for a while to know where they were going, or he visits the store regulary and waits for them" Morgan said. "If the UnSub is not doing it for the babies, but for the women, what would be the reason?" he asked Hotch.

Their boss shrugged.  
"It's possible he's a sexual offender preffering pregnant women" Rossi said. "That might be more dangerous, actually, since intercorse could actually put them in labour"

"Maybe the UnSub works at the store" Morgan said. Hotch nodded.  
"You and Reid will check out the store. Rossi and JJ will talk to the husbands of the victims, and Emily will come with me to talk to the local police" Hotch said. The team nodded.

Reid looked over at Morgan and smiled a little, happy to be able to go with him and have a few minutes alone together.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Reid and Morgan got into the black SUV waiting for them at the LAPD's office. Morgan sat down behind the wheel and started the car, as Reid put his belt on.

"What's the store called?" Morgan asked and fingered on the GPS. Reid looked out the window.  
"Estelle's" he answered and Morgan pushed some buttons on the GPS, which let out beeping sounds with each push. He looked over at Reid. "You okay?"

Reid nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to think... Everyone seems to think it is a male UnSub, but I have a feeling it's a woman" Reid replied. Morgan nodded and drove out of the parking lot.

"I don't think we should focus on the sex of the UnSub before we have seen some evidence" he said. Reid nodded and looked at him.  
"You're right"

Spencer Reid wasn't a very loud person, he usually only spoke when he had something good to add to a discussion, or just to share some unnecessary facts, but today he was more quiet than usual.  
"Spence, what's wrong?" Morgan asked softly. Reid smiled a little.  
"Just a headache, the coffee machine was broken so..."

"We'll get you a coffee on the way then. I need that brain of yours to be fully awake" Morgan said with a smirk.

"Actually, if my brain was not awake, I would probably be unconcious, possibly brain dead" Reid said. Morgan chuckled.  
"I didn't mean it litterally, Spence" he said. Reid nodded.  
"I know, Derek"

Morgan stopped the car just outside a drive-in, ordering a large coffee with sugar and milk. The lady in the speaker told him it would take two minutes, so he turned to Reid and just looked at him. Reid's eyes shifted and a blush spread across his face.  
"Why are you staring at me?" he asked.  
"You're blushing" Morgan said.

"Yes, because I get nervous and-"

Morgan shut him up by kissing him softly on the lips, before pulling away and looking him straight in the eyes.  
"It's just you and me and the lady in the speaker here, Spence. You don't have to be nervous"

Reid nodded.  
"I know..."

Morgan drove up to the window and paid for the coffee, then gave Reid the large paper mug, before he drove down the road again. It turned out the store must be quite far away from the local police office. Reid drank his coffee and relaxed in his seat. His window was slightly rolled down, letting in a cool breeze as the car moved.

"Garcia knows, Spencer" Morgan said suddenly, and Spencer looked over at him.  
"You told her?" he asked.  
"No, off course not. She just knew and asked me all about it yesterday. I didn't answer her questions, but she knows" Morgan said.

Reid looked down at his lap and Morgan stopped the car.

"Hey... Sweetie, don't worry" Morgan continued and gently stroke Reid's arm. "She's not going to tell anyone, it's Garcia we're talking about"

Reid nodded.  
"I'm just thinking... What if the others know and they just haven't confronted us yet?"

The young genious looked up and hazel eyes met even darker ones. Morgan bit his lip.  
"If they have, they haven't told Hotch, because he would have yelled the shit out of us right now, and if he ever finds out, which I know he will someday... We'll have to deal with it then"

Reid took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Yeah, okay... Focus, I have to focus right now" he said, more to himself than to Morgan. "Let's find that store"


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the store a few minutes later and both of them got out of the car. Reid followed Morgan inside and towards one of the staff members.

"We'd like to see the owner" Morgan told the blonde girl. She looked at him, while pileing cans of tomatoes on a shelf.  
"I'll get her in just a sec" she answered and Morgan smiled.  
"Let me help you with that" he said and grabbed a few cans, putting them on the shelf. It made Reid smile a little. Morgan was always polite towards women. She smiled aswell.  
"Thank you, sir. Follow me out to the storage area, she should be in her office"

After passing shelf after shelf, forklift truck after forklift truck and loading pallet after loading pallet, they finally reached the so called office. It was a small room with a desk and a chair, along with a phone and a computer. Reid also noticed a coffee machine in the corner. A chubby hispanic woman was sitting in the chair, talking aggressivly in spanish on the phone. Morgan showed her his badge and she hung up quickly.

"FBI? Here? Why?" she asked, but just as Morgan opened his mouth to reply, she continued. "Oh, it's about the chica's, no?"

Morgan nodded.  
"Yes ma'am. I'm special agent Derek Morgan, this is Dr Spencer Reid, we'd like to take a look around the area inside and outside your store" he said. She nodded.  
"Off course, no problem" she said every 'R' sounding strong. Reid looked at her.  
"Also, we'd like a list of all your employees, especially the ones not working fulltime"

She nodded.  
"Si, si. I will get it for you"

Morgan stayed in the office to wait for her to print the documents, as Reid went outside to take a look at where the women had disappeared, by the trolley garage. He looked around the scene, hoping to find something.

A weird feeling made him look over his shoulder, but nothing unusual was to find. He turned his attention back to the ground and noticed a keychain in the corner. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and lifted the keys up with it. It was a car key belonging to a BMW and what seemed to be a house key. He walked towards their car to bag his find, and then grabbed gloves and evidence bags back to the scene.

Morgan folded the documents and put them in his pocket, as he left the store to go find Reid. An old woman with curly gray hair and a red coat approached him.  
"You're from the police?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded.  
"Yes ma'am... Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. She nodded and pointed towards two members of the staff, a man and a woman. He was mopping the floor, she was cutting up boxes. Both of them had dark brown, almost black hair and his ear was pierced. The woman's wild curls were held back by a bandana.  
"It's them, I tell you. Them gypsies" the old woman hissed. Morgan raised an eyebrow and looked at her.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. She looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"They kidnapped those women to steal the babies and sell them to some foreign country, or to raise them themselves and turn them into thieves aswell"

Morgan bit his lip to hold back a laugh.  
"Ma'am, I promise. Me and my partner will talk to all employees, including them. We'll catch whoever is doing this"

She nodded hystericly and began walking away from him, muttering.

Morgan shook his head, surprised she hadn't mentioned his own color while she was at it, and he couldn't help but laugh.

As he came outside, he noticed the parking lot was full of cars, but not one single person, not even Reid. He walked out a little further.  
"Spence?" he called. "Spencer!"

The second time, he yelled it out.

"I'm not deaf, Derek" Reid said from behind him, and he turned around. Reid was smirking and held up an evidence bag containing a wallet.

"You scared me, man" Morgan said with a sigh of relief.  
"The wallet belongs to Christina Riddick, the last victim" Reid said. "And I found car keys aswell, maybe the car is still here"

Morgan nodded and ruffled the young agent's hair.  
"Lead the way, Sherlock"


	4. Chapter 4

About two hours later, Reid and Morgan met up with the others at the LAPD office, sharing their finds.  
"A wallet belonging to Christina Riddick was found at the scene where the women disappeared; also we found the car keys to Madelaine Doyle. This would indicate they probably dropped their handbags as the UnSub grabbed them or hit them" Reid began, the rest of the team watching him. "Then, the UnSub picked the bags up in a hurry; not bothering to make sure nothing had fallen out"

"It's most likely the UnSub works outside the store, maybe with the trolleys or some other job where he can watch them leave and approach them without anyone noticing" Morgan said. Reid cleared his throat.  
"If the UnSub is male, he wouldn't care for the babies as much as the women, while a female would make sure the babies are alright" Reid said. "We should assume it is a woman"

The team went quiet and looked around at eachother.  
"What makes you say that, Reid?" Hotch asked.  
"If it had been a male, he would have murdered the women quickly and cut out the baby. He would act in a hurry and in anger. A female would have kept the mother alive until after the pregnancy for the safety of the baby"

Hotch looked at him with those dark eyes that said 'It sounds possible' and sighed.  
"Okay, JJ and Reid will talk to the families tomorrow, the rest of us will be needed to interview everyone working at the store" Hotch said, and they were dismissed.

Reid lay in the warm bed in his hotel room with a book in his hands. The dim light above the headboard was the only thing lightening up the room.

Twenty minutes after he had gone to bed, there was a knock on the door. He got up and walked towards it. The door opened without a noice.  
"Hey prettyboy"

Morgan smiled at him and went inside, closing the door behind him, before he gazed into Reid's eyes.

"I started to get lonely" he continued. Reid smirked.  
"Really, agent Morgan?" Reid teased and backed towards the bed. Morgan nodded and followed, cupping Reid's face with his hands.  
"Yes, very much so" he said and kissed his lips softly. Reid gave in immediatly and as his legs hit the side of the bed, he fell backwards, pulling Morgan down with him.

"I missed you too, it's been days..." Reid whispered and kissed down Morgan's neck. A soft grunt escaped the older man's lips.  
"Damn I love you" he said quietly and Reid chuckled.  
"I love you, my own Special Agent Derek Morgan"

Morgan smiled and grabbed Reid's arms, holding them down against the matress as he teased him by kissing, licking, nibbling, sucking, everything he could think of doing at that special spot just below his ear. Reid closed his eyes and moaned.

Suddenly Morgan stopped and sat up, gazing down at Reid who opened his eyes and let them meet Morgan's.

Morgan reached behind his back.  
"Dr Spencer Reid..." he began with a smirk and let his hancuffs dangle from his fingers. "... I'm arresting you for making a special agent extremely aroused while on duty..."

Reid smirked and bit his lip as Morgan cuffed one of his arms to the headboard.

"Is that against the law?" Reid asked, eyes sparkling.  
"Not really..." Morgan continued, and cuffed the other arm aswell. "... but you'll serve the penalty anyway"

Reid bit his lip again, disliking not being able to touch him, and at the same time enjoying the teasing.

"Special Agent Derek Morgan... What you're doing is assaulting a federal agent..." Reid said quietly. Morgan smirked and winked at him.  
"I know"

**//Okay, so let me know what you think. The chapters will hopefully get longer...**


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan had his arms wrapped around Reid's slim form gently. It was past 2am, but it was that kind of night when you just want to lay there and excist, not sleep.

"A month ago I'd never would have donethat" Reid said quietly. Morgan gave him a kiss on the shoulder.  
"I know. That sweet little genius changed into a much more naughty little genius" Morgan teased. Reid smiled a little.  
"I can still be sweet... You've changed me, Derek. You've made me stronger, more secure"

Morgan smiled, his eyes closed.

"I'll still treat you as if you were made of glass, pretty boy. At least around danger"

"Danger?"

Reid turned his head to look at Morgan, who opened his eyes and smirked.  
"You know, the thing you always happen to come across even in the safest places" Morgan said and it made them both laugh.  
"I wonder what Gideon would say about this" Reid said. Morgan stroke the young man's arm. His skin was warm and soft.  
"Wow, Spence. I never thought your taste was _that_ good" Morgan said, imitating Gideon's voice. Reid laughed.  
"I think he would have said something like... 'I agree with Daniel Peter, 1875"

Reid raised an eyebrow as he smirked at Morgan, who looked clueless.  
"What does that mean?" Morgan asked. Reid winked.  
"You'll have to google it"

At 8 am, the team gathered at the LAPD's office. JJ had made copies of the employee list at the store and handed them out to everyone, except Reid.  
"These are the employees, I suggest you start with the ones working outside or near the exit. Reid and I will go see the family of the first abducted woman"

She looked at Reid. He ooked tired, but he had a certain sparkle in his eyes. She smiled and grabbed the car keys.  
"Let us know if you hear anything from Garcia" JJ told Morgan, who nodded, as she and Reid left the office.  
"Who are the family members?" Reid asked as they got in the car. JJ turned the key.  
"Lauren McLeod's husband Billy and their son Daniel. I thought I'd talk to the husband, if that's okay?"

She looked at him and he nodded.  
"Sure, no problem" he said smiling.

As she drove away from the office, she couldn't help but thinking about the slight change that had happened to Reid. He had stopped stuttering, and seemed more confident.  
"So... how's your mum?" she asked. He shrugged.  
"Still the same... But I think she's starting to accept my job more"

JJ nodded.  
"That's good... Uhm, have you talked to Austin lately?"

Reid shook his head.  
"No, not in a long while"  
"Lila?"

"No"

"Have you-"

"Where's this going?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a smile on his face, noticing she was trying to find something out.

"I just..." JJ began. "You seem to be happier than ever and I'm curious"

Reid sighed.  
"I am happy... Very happy, but I can't tell you why just yet"

She frowned and looked at him suspiciously.  
"Why?"

"Because if Hotch finds out I'll lose my job and De-"

JJ stopped the car and stared at him, a smile spreading across her face.

"I knew it"

Reid let out a sigh.  
"JJ you-"

"I knew it! Oh, this is GREAT, Reid"

Reid looked at her in confusion.  
"Great?"

"I knew he was into you, Emily and Garcia too,we were all suspecting it"

Reid swallowed.  
"D-does Hotch know?"

JJ shrugged.  
"I don't think so" She started the car again. "I promise I won't tell him, Spence"

Reid nodded, trusting her as always and tried to think about the case instead of everything else.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a fifteen minute drive to the McLeod's house, and they noticed the son was outside. Reid assumed him to be hree or four years old.  
"Be careful not to scare the kid as we approach the house" JJ said. "I noticed it with Henry; he got a little scared when he noticed I had a gun"

Reid nodded and they got out of the car. The yellow house was surrounded by a white fence and colorful flowers grew next to the house. The door was open, so JJ knocked on the wall.  
"Mr McLeod?" she called.  
Reid kneeled next to the boy, who was playing with a car in the grass.  
"Hey there, Daniel" he began gently. They boy looked up at him with large green eyes.  
"Who are you?" the boy asked and tilted his head a bit to the side.  
Billy McLeod appeared in the doorway and JJ introduced them.  
"Could we talk inside?" she asked and theman nodded.

"Sure, but may I ask... What are you going to ask my son?" Billy asked. Reid looked up at him.  
"Just a few basic questions, nothing dangerous, I promise"

The man nodded and walked back into the house with JJ behind him. Reid turned his attention back to Daniel.

"I'm Dr Spencer Reid" Reid said.

"A doctor? Are you mommy's doctor?" he asked. Reid shook his head.  
"No, but I'm going to help the police find her. Can I ask you some wuestions?"

They boy nodded.  
"Okay, Daniel... Were you with your mum when she disappeared?"

The boy shook his head.  
"I was wth my grandma, because mommy said she'd only get some vegetables and it would be quick"

Reid nodded.  
"Do you know if she has a friend that works there?" Reid asked and grabbed the photos of the other two missing women out of his pocket. The boy shook his head.  
"She meets friends in the store, but they have other jobs" Daniel explained, and Reid showed him the photos.  
"Have you ever seen these two before?" he asked.

The boy looked at them for a few seconds and then shook his head.  
"No, but mommy have many friends and I don't know all of them"

Daniel went back to play with his car as Reid stood up. He entered the house and saw JJ in the livingroom. As he was about to enter it, his phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Reid" he answered.

"_Hey there sweetie, finally my chocolate pie is leaving you some breathing space, huh?" _Garcia said and giggled. Reid sighed.  
"I'm at the McLeod's house" Reid said, eyes flickering around the room.  
_"Okay, so I have researched all three women and found nothing linking them to eachother, but, Madelaine Doyle went to school with one of the employeés at the store"_

"The others are there to interview them, have you tol-"

"_I already talked to my sugar muffin, he's on it" _

Reid smirked and nodded.  
_"_Okay, good Penelope" he said. She gasped.  
_"Wow, the use of my first name means something is not quite right"_

"I just... You all knew" Reid said quietly. He could hear her 'awe'.

"_Honey, we love you, and we love Derek. The two of you together means twice as much loveliness" _she said. He chuckled.  
"We could lose our jobs" Reid said in a low voice.

"_If Hotch does that I'__ll use my ninja attack on him" _

Reid couldn't help but smile.  
"I have to go. I'll talk to you soon"

"_Alright, Reidie sweetie"_ she said and they hung up.

Reidie?

He entered the livingroom and noticed JJ was done, as she asked to see Lauren's belongings.

A warm feeling spread inside his body and his head was in a daze. They all liked them being together. They were actually thrilled.

He smiled, and felt as if he had been filled with an energy boost, as he followed JJ up the stairs.

**// Okay, that was chapter 6. I appreciate all reviews so much and I reply to almost every single one.**

**I hope you like it so far, let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

Reid and JJ entered Mr and Mrs McLeod's bedroom and found it to look like any bedroom. Well, nothing else had been suspected, either.

Reid walked up to the make-up table and opened the drawer. It squeaked a bit, and the table seemed to be quite old. He found Mrs McLeod's hairbrush and bagged a few of her hairs for DNA, as she was not in any register.

He scanned the room, trying to absorb her everyday life; it helped him understand the UnSub better, especially if the other victims homes looked alike.

"Reid, I found something" JJ called from the bathroom and Reid went to see what it was. She was kneeling infront of a trashcan, holding a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Reid asked and frowned as he looked at it. It looked like a letter, but with a writing so messy even he couldn't read it.  
"I think it's written in Spanish, but I'm not sure, it's all a mess" JJ said and bagged it. "I noticed the words 'niño' and 'morir' which means-"

"Child and die" Reid finished and sighed. "We have to get a full analyse of the letter, it might be an important key"

JJ nodded.  
"Did you find anything we could get some DNA from?" JJ asked. Reid nodded. "Good, then lets head back and send tis for analyse"

Reid and JJ had been back for about twenty minutes when the rest of the team returned, and Reid noticed Morgan had cut his eyebrow. He stood up.  
"What happened?" he asked and grbbed a bunch of paper napkins from the table with the coffee machine and pressed it against Morgan's face.

"The dude got scared and threw a can at me" Morgan said and just then, two officers dragged a man past them and towards the interrogation room. He was wearing a green overall, just like the other employeés at the store.

"Take it easy, I didn't do anything" he yelled.  
"You threw a can of pineapple at an FBI agent" Emily snapped. He shook his head.

"I got scared, he was carrying a gun and-"

"FBI agents usually do" one of the officers said and pushed him inside the room, closing the door.

Reid wiped blood away, and frowned.  
"I think you'll need stitches..."

Morgan grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"I'm fine, Reid, I promise"

If it hadn't been for that loving sparkle in Morgan's eyes, Reid would have gotten upset. He removed the tissues and sighed.  
"Okay, but you should go to the hosp-"

"I'm fine"

His voice was calm, but serious and Reid kept quiet after that.

**// I know it's short, but better than nothing. Review please 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Rossi looked suspiciously at Reid, and then his eyes flickered to JJ who was biting her lip.

"Is there something going on here?" he asked, causing everyone to shake their heads freneticly.

"It's just the fear of my sexy face to get ruined" Morgan joked. "Don't worry, girls find a scar quite hot"

Reid dropped his gaze to stare at his brown shoes instead, swallowing ass the sorelump grew down his throat.

JJ saw it and felt sorry for Reid, wishing Morgan hadn't said that.

"Well, we've got work to do. First of all an interview on this guy, and a checkup at that friend from the victim's school working at the store that was abscent today" Rossi said. "I suggest that JJ and-"

"Me and Emily will handle the pineapple can thrower in there" JJ interrupted, hurrying towards the brunette, as she glanced over at Reid. Rossi nodded.  
"Alright, then Morgan and Reid will go visit the friend's house, I'm going to make some phonecalls"

Hotch just stood there, alsmot in shock as someone else had ordered his team what to do, but he let it go and went to talk to the detective about their latest findings.

Reid was quickto grab the car keyes before he marched out of the office, Morgan following with a suspicious frown on his face.

"Spence what's wrong?" he asked. Reid didn't answer. "Spencer!"

Reid got in the car and put his seatbelt on with one hand, while startin the car with the other. Morgan slammed the door shut, making Reid jump a bit.

"Talk to me" Morgan begged, and Reid bit his lip, staring at the steeringwheel.

"I'm fine" Reid answered,but Morgan shook his head.  
"No you're not. You're upset"

Reid let out a laugh, having Morgan stare at him in shock.

"Morgan, just don't even go there..."

"Morgan...?"

It stung, and Reid knew it. He wasn't himself at that moment.

Reid stepped down hardon the pedal, racing faster and faster.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked, eyes moving between Reid and the road. Reid shrugged.  
"Nothing, just figured you'd get some more sexy scars to show the girls"

It hurt down his throat and he fought the tears as he said it, but did not slow down.

"You're being redicuilus" Morgan said as they drove up a high hill, surrounded by a steel fence. Reid bit his lip, hating how he acted, hating that he was such a baby.

"I'm being redicilus?" Reid snorted, even if he didn't want to, but he was hurting. His eyes were glazed and he couldn't hold his tears much longer. He stopped the car and removed his belt, looking at Morgan.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have saved me at the Sepretarian's"

He left the car, leaving Morgan in shock, his heart breaking and panic shooting through his vains as he saw Reid approaching the fences surrounding the hill way above ground level. He left the car quickly, running after him.

"Spencer, please don't!"

Reid turned around and looked at Morgan as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

For the first time, Morgan showed Reid his weaker side as he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. It shocked Reid, and made him feel guilty.

"I-I wasn't..." Reid looked over the edge of the hill and then back at Morgan. "You... You thought I was going to jump?" he asked and swallowed hard, slowly walking up to the broken man he had given his heart.

Morgan grabbed Reid by the shoulders and shook him.

"I love you with every fucking fiber of my being" he said loudly. His face was serious and hurt. Reid it his lip.

"I wasn't going to jump! I'm not that dumb, I thought you knew that"

The next few seconds were quiet, just hazel eyes gazing.

"You scared me" Morgan mumbled and Reid wrapped his arms around him, rsting his head on Morgan's strong shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe..." he whispered. "It's just hurting so bad that you get injured and I can't get worried infront of the team..."

Morgan wiped a tear away from Reid's pale face and held him close.

"You know I only love you, Spencer"

Reid just nodded agains him and sighed.

"JJ found out too" he suddenly said. Morgan looked down at him.

"So that's why she insisted on working with Emily..."

Reid shrugged.

"Just don't tell her it almost made us die in a car crash or something" Reid said and a smirk spread across his face. Morgan smiled and ruffled the young genius' hair.

"From now on, I'm driving" Morgan said and got up, walking back to the car with his arm around Spencer Reid.

**//Alright, so a different side of Reid that we all might recognize from the episodes after his encounter with Tobias Henkel.**

**Let me know what you think and don't forget to check out my fanfiction account trailer on youtube. The link is on my profile ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I made a trailer for this story, but it's full of SPOILERS so watch it at your own risk. You may want to know why there are spoilers in it, and I can tell you it's because those spoilers make the story. They're what the story is about, but again I'm telling you, if you want to get surprises, DON'T watch the video.**** Ask me for the link.**

The house was old and what used to be white paint on the wooden surface was now green and black from mold.

The windows were dirty and the stairs to the porch squeaked a little too threatening as Reid and Morgan approached it slowly. Morgan's phone rang.

"Yeah Hotch?"

"_Don't go in there!"_

There was a click and Reid swallowed as he looked down.  
_"It's a mine field in there, do not enter the house!"_

Reid slowly turned his head to look at Morgan. His eyes were big and the golden hazel surface was screaming with fear. Morgan stared back at him in horror.  
"Hotch, Reid stepped on one" he said in a whisper. His mouth dried up and his heart raced.

"_Shit!" _Hotch yelled, and Morgan could hear him tell the others they had to go, almost like he was saying 'Reid had done it _again_'. _"We're on our way, stand back from the house Morgan"_

Morgan hung up, but did not move.  
"Derek go away..." Reid said, hands shaking as he was still holding the door. Morgan shook his head.  
"No, I'm right here. Don't move and everything will be alright"

Reid hiccuped and Morgan knew he was trying to hold back the tears.  
"I don't want you to die, Derek, please move"

Morgan bit his lip as he felt the tears stung his eyes.

"Stand still and no one will get hurt, Spencer. I'm right here with you, just try to calm down"

Reid took a deep breath and tried to controll his shivering body.  
"As... As long as I don't shift my weight, right?" he stuttered.  
"That's right, you'll be okay"

There was a moment of silence, before Reid spoke again.  
"I love you, Derek"

It was a whisper, but Morgan heard it.  
"I love you, pretty boy"

It made Reid smile and relax a little. The sound of sirens echoed through the forest and Morgan let out a sigh of relief.  
"I'll be right back, Spencer. I'm gonna tell Hotch what's going on and talk to the disarmer, and then I'll be right back, alright?"

Reid nodded and Morgan left the porch, walking up to the black SUV. Hotch stepped out.  
"I told you to stay away from the house" Hotch said.  
"The hell I would" Morgan said. "He's right by the front door, and he's scared like hell. I promised I'd go back there after I talked to you"

Hotch shook his head.

"No, you're staying here"

JJ and Emily stared at them in confusion, not knowing what to do.

"I'm not leaving him Hotch..." Morgan began. "I love him"

The two women looked at Hotch, almost in terror, but his face was blank.  
"Send them in" he called to the members of the bomb squad, still with his eyes fixed on Morgan. "And you're staying here"

Hotch walked away to get a better view of the situation. Emily rubbed Morgan's back.  
"Spence will make it" she said. "He always do"

Morgan remained silent and watched as the men from the army walked up the stairs in their heavy fireproof suits and masks, knowing Reid would be terrified.

At that moment, JJ made a choice she thought she'd never make. She ignored their orders and approached the house.  
"Spence, it's okay" she yelled and everyone stared at her. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Morgan was ordered to stay away, but he's by the cars, okay"

Reid heard her voice and it made him cry. All of a sudden he knew he was very loved... By Derek, and by his team... His friends.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stay very still, Dr Reid" one of the bombsquad agents said and he nodded with a gulp. Something was slid slowly under his foot and onto the mine and it made him sweat. It seemed like forever, but after just a few minutes, he was given the ok to leave.

His legs were shaky for standing completely still for so long, but he managed to walk up to JJ and hug her without falling.

"You ignored your orders just to make me feel safer?" he asked softly. He saw the rest of the team head towards them.

"Yes, and only for my best friend" JJ answered ad it made Reid bite his lip as she pulled away and Morgan embraced him, after kissing his cheek.

"I thought we agreed on not rushing into houses like that after I almost lost you in that room full of anthrax"

It made Reid smile and nod against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

Hotch approached them, giving Reid that usual look of relief, but also disappointment.  
"You okay, you need the medics to take a look at you?" he asked. Reid smiled a little and shook his head.  
"No, I'm fine"

His big brown eyes thanked him, Hotch knew that.

"Alright. This obviously makes this person a suspect. Garcia is trying to trace her" Hotch said, and it made Reid frown.

"It's a female?" he asked. It came out a whisper. He knew it was a woman.

"Yes, her name is Nina Arrow, she's the janitor at Estelle's"

Reid's eyes flickered as he gathered his thoughts.

"She was there..."

Morgan raised an eyebrow.  
"What was that?" he asked. Reid put his hair behind his ear and looked at him.  
"At the parking lot... I thought someone was watching me..."

"Did you see anyone?" Hotch asked. Reid shook his head.

"_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright"_

It was a few minutes past 6pm when the team got back to the hotel. Garcia had kept on tracing Arrow's credit cards and passport, but finding none of them had been used for over two weeks. Next step was to trace her cellphone, but somehow her number changed regulary.

Reid fell onto the bed and sighed.  
"It bothers me she was there and I didn't see her" he said. Morgan closed the door and walked up to the bed, taking a seat right next to him.  
"Don't let it. We'll catch her and we'll find the women and their children" Morgan said softly, stroking Reid's outstretched arm.

"Yeah, but will we find them unharmed and alive?"

Reid turned his head and his eyes met Morgan's.

"Hey..." Morgan began and leaned down, giving Reid a soft kiss on the lips. "... We'll do what we can"

Reid nodded and smiled a little.

"Thank you" he said. Morgan frowned.  
"For what?" he asked. Reid's eyes sparkled.  
"For not leaving my side when I stepped on that mine" Reid whispered, causing Morgan to smile and kiss him again.  
"I could never leave my pretty boy alone like that"

Reid smiled and cupped Morgan's face, pulling him down and their lips met again, but this time in a deep, loving kiss. Their tongues tasting and touching eachother. Morgan put his arms on either side of Reid's body, to support himself and the soft, pale, long fingers left his face and travelled across his chest and towards his back. Morgan smiled into the kiss and pulled away to get some air.  
"Spence..."

"Shh"

Reid's loving gaze made him weak in both knees and arms, and Morgan gently lay down on top of Reid, kissing him again, more wild and hungry than ever before. Reid let out a soft grunt, sliding his hands up Morgan's shirt.

The dim light from the little lamp on the side table made their skin glow as shirts were removed.

Suddenly, Reid surprised Morgan even more by taking the top position, sucking gently on Morgan's jawline.  
"What's happened to you, pretty boy?" Morgan whispered. Reid purred and kissed down the soft brown skin of Morgan's neck and throat.

"It's you, agent Morgan" he whispered, looking up at him. Morgan smirked.  
"Well, I'm not the one playin dirty games with myself"

Reid's eyes darkened and he smirked mischeviously. He was up to something.

"Let me show you how you've changed me"

It was an offer Morgan could never refuse. He loved Spencer Reid more than anything. Everything about him was pure perfection, and the only living thing allowed to be called perfection too, according to Morgan.

"Come here.."

Reid crawled back up, kissing every visible inch of skin on the way, before he closed his eyes and again got to enjoy the pleasure of kissing soft, yet strong lips.

**//Haha, I know I am so mean ;) but anyways, I hope you like the story so far and don't forget the trailer to it. Ask me for details.  
Also, please join the "Gentleman" competition. For information, see previous chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Two agents were awoken early the next morning by Morgan's cellphone ringing. They stirred in bed and Reid hugged his pillow, wanting to go back to sleep. Morgan grabbed his phone without opening his eyes.

"Mm... Morgan" he answered, feeling extremely tired.

"Morning sugarpuffs" Garcia's cheerful voice greeted. Morgan rubbed his eyes.  
"What's up baby girl?" he asked and sat up in bed.

"Long night, sleepy head?" she asked, and it made Morgan look over at Reid, who's hair was a mess and his face was pressed down into the soft pillow.  
"Yeah... You could say that" he answered Garcia. "I suppose it's important since the time is..." he looked over at the red numbers on the alarm clock. "... just a few minutes past six"

He knew Garcia too well and knew she was nodding at that moment.  
"Uh huh, yep monsieur" she said. "Arrow stopped changing numbers and I am tracking her right now. I think she's driving"

Morgan nodded.  
"Alright, have you told Hotch?"

"Yep, he's getting ready to head over to the LAPD" Garcia replied, and Morgan gave Reid a gentle push.  
"Alright, we're going to have a shower and then we'll be off" he said, and Garcia let out a squeak.

"I knew you two shared a room tonight"

Morgan chuckled.  
"And that is all you'll get to know about too. See you soon chiquita"

He hung up and pushed Reid again, who opened his eyes.  
"It's too early" he mumbled. Morgan laughed.  
"Garcia found Arrow, we need to shower"

"But... I'm tired" Reid yawned. Morgan ruffled his hair.  
"That is entirely your fault, Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid"

After Morgan made sure Reid drank two cups of coffee and brought a third on the road, they went out to the car.

"Where did Arrow go?" Reid asked. Morgan started the car and drove out of the parking lot.  
"Garcia believed she was driving. Maybe she's got the women with her or she's out to get them some food, wich would indicate they're alive, right?"

Reid nodded.

"It would..." Reid said, taking a sip of his coffee. "... if we're not dealing with someone who believes the dead are alive and still nurses them"

Morgan stared at him for a seconds, before returning his focus on the road.  
"What do you mean?"

Reid frowned, making a few lines appear between his eyes. It was typical for him.

"It's a psychosis that sometimes happens to women who lost their baby. Sometimes they just can't understand the child is dead and will nurse it as if it was alive"

Morgan shivered hearing it and reached for his phone as it rang.  
"Yeah JJ?"

"_A package was sent to the LAPD. It doesn't look good, I'm sending you a picture right now"_ the blonde agent said, sounding very uncomfortable.

The phone beeped and Morgan opened the message. It was a brown cardboard box containing a large lump of flesh and blood. He grimaced.  
Reid looked over at it and his eyes went big as he stared.  
"That is a uterus"

Morgan stared at Reid, making the young agent nervous as they were in the middle of the early morning traffic.  
"You heard that, JJ?" Morgan asked quietly.  
_"Yes... Are you on your way? We have to search out in the field now, or this woman will die if she's not dead already" _she replied.

"We'll be there in fifteen" Morgan said and hung up.

"The mother will die, Derek. There is no way anyone could stop the blood flow from something like this" Reid said. Morgan just shook his head.  
"I will watch Arrow's hanging" he murmured. Reid stared out the window.  
"Hopefully the baby is alive"

_Christina opened one of her eyes. It stung and she could feel every limb pounding painfully. She spotted a dirty mattress with another woman laying on it, with her back facing Christina. _

_She would have called out to her, but her throat was too dry, and she couldn't move._

_At that moment it wouldn't have been hard for her to justv give up and let destiny take her soul away, but for her child's sake, she fought to stay alive. She had no one to take care of her child if she died, and she couldn't bare knowing her death would probably kill her baby too._

_She saw the woman turn, apparently asleep, and the sight of her made Christina cry. The woman's hair had once been long, blund curls, and now it was somewhat brownish green. Her face was stained with blood and dirt. She was also pregnant, but she was terribly thin and weak, and Christina came to understand the woman was dying and the cause was probably the death of her unborn child. A door opened, but she couldn't turn her head to see who it was hat entered the room.  
"I brought you dinner" a voice said, and a McDonald's bag was placed on the concrete floor._


	12. Chapter 12

Reid was slowly putting one and one together, as he realised Arrow was getting more violent just to provoce the FBI. She must have been watching him that day at the store, and then it was the mined house and now the uterus. Since it was enlarged and stretched, he knew it belonged to one of the pregnant women, and it meant she was bleeding heavily, and the baby might be in danger.

They pulled up next to the LAPD's office and entered the yellow brick building. Reid and Morgan walked up to the rest of the team and Hotch looked at them.  
"We have two possible locations of where she might keep the women. The first one is a deserted factory here" he said, pointing at the map on the wall. "... Both of Arrow's parents worked there. The second one is her childhood home. No one has lived there since her parents died in the basement"

"How did they die?" Reid asked, and Hotch gave him a file. Reid opened it and found two pictures. The man and the woman had been suffocated.  
"Her mother was nine months pregnant when it happened. No one suspected Arrow to have done it, and the baby was never found" JJ explained. Reid bit his lip as he gathered his thoughts.

"The infants are the key to all this... But why is Arrow so obsessed with them? Has she been pregnant herself?" he asked.

Prentiss shook her head.  
"We haven't found any documnets that would indicate that"

Reid nodded, but did not understand the symptoms.

"Maybe it's not abut losing a baby at all" Rossi suggested. "Maybe something happened that made her hate them"

"We will split up. Reid, Morgan, you'll go to separate locations. JJ, you and I will go with Morgan"

Reid looked at Morgan with a questioning frown, before turning back to Hotch.  
"Why are you splitting us up so specificly?" he asked.  
"Reid, don't start this here" Hotch warned, but Reid wouldn't stop.  
"No, I have the right to know"

Hotch sighedand looked over at Morgan, as if asking him to make Reid stop. Morgan chewed his gum and just looked back at his boss, also waiting for his answer. Hotch's attention turned back to the younger agent.  
"This is between you and me only" he said.  
"That is your opinion only" Reid snapped, causing Prentiss and JJ to look nervously between the two men.  
"The office. Now!" Hotch ordered Reid, and both of them left the room.

The LAPD office was small and contained nothing but a desk and bookshelves. Hotch went in first and Reid followed, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

"I know what this is about and you are wrong" Reid said with a tone Hotch hadn't heard from him in months.  
"It is against the rules, Reid and you know it"

Reid was breathing heavily, anger rising inside him.  
"What Derek and I have is not affecting work" Reid explained, and with that Hotch took a step closer.

"I know you would die for him, even kill for him" he pointed out. Reid pressed his lips together and nodded.  
"Off course I would do that" he said, not backing from his boss.

"Yesterday I could have lost two agents, Reid!" Hotch yelled, and yet Reid didn't move an inch.

"I didn't force him to stay by my side" he said, but Hotch wouldn't listen.  
"But he did and that proves that you two can't work together"

"Are you fireing me?"

Reid's question ended in a moment of silence. His big eyes staring into Hotch's.

"End this with Morgan, or I'll have to"

Reid couldn't breathe. Hotch's words had punctured his lungs, and his heart shattered. He could feel his throat grow sore, but before he would let Hotch see he was hurting, he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Both locations turned out to be clear, and no trace of the pregnant women were to be found. DNA from the uterus turned out to match Lauren McLeod's and they feared she was dead.

Garcia kept on tracing everything she could find about Arrow, but it was a slow process for her, as she was alone, and Hotch couldn't let Kevin help, as that would stand against what he had told Reid. All they could do was wait, while the LAPD searched the forests with dogs.

Spencer Reid was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria all alone. He fingered on his cellphone, thinking about doing something that he shouldn't do, but he was hurting so much and he had a headache that wouldn't go away, no matter how many aspirin or sips of coffee he would swallow. He decided he had to do it.

He clicked the buttons, opening a new text message.

Gideon... It's Spencer.

Don't know what to do. I need your advice.  
I'm sorry to disturb you

But I need you now more than ever

As the screen showed the words 'To Gideon: Sending', he took a deep breath. Maybe he would just ignore the message, or maybe he had changed his number once again, but something inside him told him that there was a reason only he had recieved his new number.

After five minutes of staring at the phone, he shook his head, realising Gideon wouldn't answer, and ordered another cup of coffee.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and he looked at it.

Gideon Calling

He swallowed and pressed the green button.  
"Reid" he answered, and a smile spread across his face.

**// Please tell me you like the ending of this chapter. I wanted so bad to bring Gideon back :D**

**Let me know what you think. I need the reviews ;)**

**Oh, and splease recommend some Criminal Minds stories for me to read, I am so bored in the evenings. **


	13. Chapter 13

"_It's been a while, Spence" _Gideon greeted. Reid smirked.  
"Yes... It's about time, isn't it" he said, trying to sound like usual, but Gideon already knew something was up.  
_"What's happened, Spencer?"_ Gideon asked softly, like a father would ask his son.

"Well... Me and Derek have been together for a couple of months now... Actually almost a year..."

"_Wow... He finally admitted he liked you back then" _Gideon chuckled, making Reid smile.

"Yeah... And yesterday Hotch found out about it and now..."

"_Rules"_ Gideon sighed. _"Hotch always has to be perfect, but he is not"_

Reid knew his words were supposed to comfort him, but they didn't help much.

"I have to break up with Derek if I want to keep my job..."

There was a moment of silnce, before Gideon spoke.

"_... And?" _he asked, knowing it was one of the hardest choices Reid would ever have to make.

Reid bit his lip and sighed.

"...I love him too much to do that..."

He could picture Gideon nodding.

"_Well, then you should tell Hotch exactly that. You know... He's not as cold as he appears to be"_ Gideon said. Reid nodded.  
"Yeah, I know... But he was furious..."

Gideon was quiet, as if he was mentally trying to give Reid a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"_He's just scared and confused. Scared of losing his job just to let you two be happy, and scared of losing both of you if something happens"_

Reid held back his tears. He missed Gideon, and he needed his guidance.  
"I suppose I need to talk to Derek about all this..." he said quietly.

"_A wise choice" _Gideon said. _"Please, let me know how this story ends"_

Reid smiled at his words and nodded.  
"I promise"

"_You're strong, Spencer. Don't forget it. You're stronger than most of us"_

Reid let out a shaky sigh.  
"Talk to you soon, Gideon"

"_Absolutely"_ Gideon answered, and Reid hung up.

His coffe was now cold, and as he looked up to see how long the line was, he saw JJ and Prentiss aproach him. JJ was carrying two coffe mugs and Prentiss one, so he smiled as he realised the third one was his.  
"How are you, Spence?" JJ asked softly and sat down opposite him. He shrugged.  
"I'm not that good" he answered and JJ handed him one of the mugs.

"What happened in there?" she asked, gently placing her hand ontop of his. He looked into her eyes, and she noticed the hazel pools were glazed with sadness and confusion.

"Hotch made me choose between Derek and the job... He said I had to end things with Derek or he'll fire me"

The two women frowned.  
"He said what?" Prentiss said, both sounding and looking shocked. Reid just nodded and shrugged a little.

"He can't do this" JJ said with a gasp. "We're nothing without you"

"Maybe he thinks I'll leave Derek"

Prentiss shook her head.  
"This is crazy. He hasn't said one word about Penelope and Kevin-"

"They're not on the same team" Reid interrupted. "If I had been in another unit of the FBI it would have been different"

JJ covered her mouth, wanting to cry, but the tears would leave her eyes.

"We'll talk to him, Reid" Prentiss said, and suddenly Reid frowned. It ws obvious he had found something out.  
"Who told him?"

JJ and Prentiss looked at eachother. He didn't know.

"We didn't tell him, Spence... But it's not our place to tell you who did. You'll know who did soon"

A few hours later, there were still no news about the women, and the team headed to the hotel.

Reid sat down on the sidewalk outside, taking a deep beath and trying not to think about anything. A warm breeze went through his long hair.

"Spencer?"

He looked up and saw Morgan stand right next to him. He smiled a little, before looking down at the ground.

"I have to break up with you to keep my job..." Reid began and Morgan looked away, holding his breath. "... But I couldnever do that, so now I guess I'm fired..."

His voice cracked and his lower lip shivered as the sore knot down his throat turned into crying.

Morgan sat down next to him.  
"You can't lose your job, Spence..." he began, but Reid's head snapped up and stared at him.  
"You want to end this?"

Morgan shook his head and wrapped an arm around Reid's thin shape.

"Never... I love you, you know that. I just know how much this job means to you"

Reid nodded and his eyes were sparkling.  
"But you mean more to me"

Morgan swallowed and looked away.  
"I told Hotch..." he said quietly.

Reid couldn't breathe. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek, but he remained still.  
"What?" he gasped. Morgan let out a sigh.  
"At the house... He ordered me to stay back and I didn't want to..."

"I told you I wasn't ready to tell him"

Reid sounded angry and hurt, and stood up. Morgan did the same.  
"I couldn't lie to our boss, not at that moment. I told him I couldn't leave the one I love behind like that" Morgan said.

Reid pressed his lips together and moved closer to Morgan, throwing himself in his arms as he cried. Morgan held him tight and kissed the side of his head.

"I will not let this happen, babe. I'll talk to Hotch first thing in the morning"

Reid nodded against his chest and Morgan lead him towards the entrance of their hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Morgan held Reid tight as if he was afraid he'd disappear if he didn't. Reid was sleeping peacefully, but Morgan was wide awake and furious.

Sure Hotch was their boss, but he was also their friend, and Morgan thought it was selfish to act the way Hotch did. He easily could have kept it a secret to Strauss, just like everyone else, but no, rules were rules...

He had never been so angry with his boss before. He had shown Hotch the respect he deserved, but after this, there was not much respect left.

He figured it was to provoce him to quit instead of Reid. Reid was more needed than he was, good agents were to be foud everywhere, but geniuses didn't usually want a job at the FBI.

He looked over at the alarm clock. It showed 4.08 am, and Morgan decided to take a long shower.

Black eyes were piercing through Morgan's hazel ones.

"It is what it is Morgan. It's not me being a jerk here, it's about my agents safety" Hotch said. Morgan laughed.  
"Yeah, because we've been in so much more danger this past year" he said with sarcasm. Hotch gritted his teeth.  
"You know the rules, Morgan!" Hotch said angrily. Morgan slammed his fist on the table.

"It is none of your goddamn buisness, Hotch"

Reid was standing in the corner, unable to speak. He was getting too emotional.

Hotch turned to face the young genius and reached out his hand.  
"Your gun and badge, Reid"

Morgan hit the wall with his fists.  
"Fuck!"

Reid just bit his shivering lip and removed his gun belt and reached for his badge. His hands were shaking as he placed the items in Hotch's hands.

Reid took a deep breath and looked up into the dark eyes.  
"I had so much respect for you. I was proud to belong in your team, with you as the leader... I thought you were my friend, and you betrayed me. You betrayed me and Morgan and I ask one more thing from you..." Reid said, voice steady and strong. Hotch just looked at him, and Reid pointed at the door. "... You will go out there and tell the others exactly why this has happened, and you can keep all the fine words to yourself. They want the truth and they will not be on your side in this"

With that Reid left the room, hurried past JJ and Prentiss who stared after him with worry.

Inside the office, the air was electric, as Morgan glared at his boss.

Hotch left the room slowly, looking at the rest of the team outside. He let out a sigh, but did not speak, and that made Morgan even more angry.

He ripped his gun belt off and slammed it down on the desk where Prentiss was sitting, making her jump, and then he threw his badge at Hotch.  
"All this time I have worked here to catch the bad guys... It would be wrong of me to work with a betrayer" he said, and marched outside.

Hotch sighed and slammed his fist in the wall. It was getting to him... Empathy and caring, and the knowlege of how he had betrayed his friends. Something inside him told him to go after them, asking for forgiveness and tell them he'll risk his job just to have them back, but his feet were glued to the floor.

JJ swallowed the hard lump in her throat and walked up to Hotch slowly. When they were facing eachother, he noticed her eyes were glazed with heavy tears, but she seemd very disappointed and angry.

"After all Spencer's been through... After all he's sacrificed for this unit, you do this to him" she said. Hotch looked away.

Rossi walked up to Emily who was in shock and very upset, and rubbed her back to try to give her some comfort.  
"They both knew about the rules" Hotch said, and JJ shook her head.  
"None of us would have reported it to Strauss... Except for you, perhaps" she said. "You just let down all of us, and those women we're looking for too. Without Spencer we're nothing!"

"What are you saying, Jennifer? I should have sacked Morgan instead?"

"No..." JJ shook her head. "You should have tried to be human for once"


	15. Chapter 15

Reid walked outside, feeling betrayed and angry... hurt even.

He kicked the yellow brick wall and yelled out every curse word he could fit into a sentence, before sitting down on the steps. He didn't get it. No one had said anything about him and JJ going on a date, why was this any different?

He wished he was little again and could crawl up next to his mum in her bed and fall asleep while she read him something by Edgar Allan Poe.

He realised he had nothing. Morgan would be away often on cases and he would be left alone in his appartment with nothing but books and his TV.

It made him think of something else. Something he had talked to Garcia about just two days earlier.

He had asked her if she thought Morgan would want to have a baby. She had let out a squeal and assured him Morgan wanted kids. It had made Reid happy, and now it was the only light he had in the thick darkness surrounding him.

He stood up and walked. He didn't know where he'd go, he just needed to walk. With every step he took, his heart got more and more torn and he had to stop and take a deep breath.  
"Spencer"

He turned around and saw the beautiful dark man look at him.

"Don't worry about me..." Reid said quietly, trying to smile. Morgan embraced him in a tight, loving hug.

"I gave Hotch my gun and badge. It's just you and me now" Morgan said and pulled away, raising an eyebrow and a smirk spreading across his face. Reid was in shock.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I thought spending 24/7 alone with you wasn't such a bad idea" he joked, and Reid smiled.  
"I'm going to use a bad word now" he warned.  
"I'm ready" Morgan said and Reid smiled brightly.  
"I fuckin love you Derek Morgan"

Morgan rasied his eyebrows.  
"Wow, not bad... kinda turned me on"

Reid chuckled and kissed his cheek.  
"Want to call Garcia and tell her?" Reid suggested. Morgan shook his head, laughing, as he grabbed his cell and dialed her number.

"_He did what?" _Garcia yelled, causing Morgan's speaker to screech. _"That little shrimp!"_

"Shrimp?" Reid asked with a chuckle and Morgan shrugged.  
_"Oh, honeybun I am so sorry" _Garcia cooed. _"And so pissed!"_

"Well, they need us to solve this case, babygirl" Morgan said. "And either they get both of us or none of us"

"_Hotch might be my boss, but this is just... grrr, I'll have to use my special bazooka ninja jump kick on him" _

Garcia could cheer anyone up.

The next day was really depressing for Reid. He and Morgan spent the day in their new hotelroom on a different hotel watching TV. Morgan didn't know what to do. It hurt him to see the young genius sit there, emotionless and quiet. He'd also noticed Reid was holding a glass of brandy that always seemd to be full.

"I'm going to get some take out. What would you like?"he asked, looking at Reid.

"Anything" Reid answered and took a sip of brandy. Morgan took the glass from him and set it on the counter.

"No more of that for you today" he ordered. "Will greek be okay?"

Reid just nodded, and a few minutes later he was all alone. Cold, drunk and depressed.

Jerry Springer was on, but Reid found the show stupid. He wanted to hurt himself, just to feel something. He missed the Dilaudid, he missed his mother, and Morgan and... his job, where his friends were.

He felt himself shiver, his body ache, his head go heavy. Slowly, a panic attack was building up and he had to call Gideon, or he'd do something he'd regret.

He opened his phonebook and clicked on Gideon's number.

Morgan had just left the hotel when his cell rang. It was Garcia.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"_Get Reid quickly and go to the caretaker's building at Estelle's" _she said seriously. Morgan frowned.

"What happened?"

"_I just found the location. The women are there, now hurry, I have to tell the others now"_

Morgan smirked.

"You gave us a head start"

"_Prove to Hotch you two can work as a team. I'm giving you this chance"_

It went straight to Gideon's voicemail, and Reid panicked. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down, running his fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, the door opened and Morgan grabbed him by the arm.

"Garcia found them, she's given us a head start to save them"

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"This is our last chance to prove to Hotch we can still work as a team"

Reid lit up and got to his feet, quickly putting his shoes on, before they ran downstairs and straight into the taxi Garcia had ordered.

"How did she find them?" Reid asked, out of breath from running all the way. Morgan put his seatbelt on and looked over at Reid.  
"Somehow one of the women's cellphone had a signal and Garcia could trace it. Arrow must have plugged it in"

It made Reid smile with triumph. There was a chance they could save them. He had the gun in his pocket and he was ready to prove he was made for the job.

He felt himself sober up just from the excitement. He whispered a silent prayer to a higher power, that please, let them find all the women alive, and their babies too.

Prentiss stormed into the LAPD seregant's office, where he and Hotch were talking about extending the searches.

"We have to go!" she said, looking him straight in the eye. "Garcia called. Reid and Morgan found their location and are heading there on their own"

That very second, something tore and ripped inside Hotch's chest, as he realised both his men would die out there without weapons... But then he realised they weren't his men anymore, and it was his fault.

He stood up, determined and walked past Prentiss out of the office.  
"Do you have the location?" he asked. Prentiss followed him and nodded.  
"Yes. It's the caretaker's office at the store. Apparently Arrow had a separate building there that we didn't know about"

JJ and Rossi got up, checking their guns, before they followed them.

"JJ, call the pharamedics and tell them there will be at least one victim, but tell them to stay back until we've cleared the building" Hotch ordered.  
"Yes, sir"

The caretaker's office was a concrete hut behind the main building. Morgan found a crowbar on the ground and Reid grabbed his gun, pointing it towards the rotten wooden door, as Morgan kicked it in. It was completely dark inside.

"Do not enter until we found the light switch" Morgan whispered and ran his fingers gently along the wall until he found it.

As the flourescent lamps in the ceiling blinked a few times before lighting up the place, Reid stared wide eyed at the thin piano wire going across the room in all directions, like a spiderweb.

"Holy shit" Morgan breathed. "We'll have to crawl on the floor"

Reid took a deep breath and realised that if he had walked in there, there was no way he had come out alive.


	16. Chapter 16

The damp concrete floor scratched their skin, as Morgan and Reid crawled towards a closed wooden door. The tight piano wire was just inches above their heads, glimmering in the pale yellow light. He felt something against his leg and gently turned his head. A wire had somehoe gotten stuck to his pocket and ripped it open, and as he looked behind him he saw his cellphone lie on the floor. There was no possible way he could turn around, the space was too narrow. He had to leave it.  
"We can stand up here" Morgan whispered and stood up right next to the door. Reid joined him upright and let out a sigh of relief. At least his gun was still in his other pocket. He grabbed it and pointed it at the door as Morgan grabbed the handle.

As soon as the door clicked open, the lights blinked and seconds later the room was filled with darkness.

"I don't like this" Reid mumbled and squinted his eyes, trying to see what was in the other room.

Thankfully there was a window there, but there were newspaper pages taped all over them, still making it quite dark.

As Reid carefully stepped inside, a smell of blood hit him and he looked around, walking down the dark stairs.

Hotch and the others arrived at Estelle's fifteen minutes after Reid and Morgan, and as they found the door open, they figured the two men had entered.

Prentiss ran towards the door, but stopped as the thin wire came into view, inches from her face.  
"Oh God..."

The others joined her and turned their flashlights on. Hotch grabbed a rotten fruit from the ground and threw it inside. It cut in two as soon as it made contact with the wire.  
"It's piano wire" he said. "But I see no blood, maybe they aren't here?"

JJ picked up her phone and dialed Garcia's number.  
_"Garcia the almighty at your service" _Garcia answered after just one signal.

"Garcia, could you trace Morgan's cellphone?" JJ asked. She heard some typing.  
_"No, there's no signal. It must be turned off"_

JJ looked over at Hotch and the others and shook her head.  
"What about Reids?" she asked. Garcia typed some more, before JJ heard a gasp. "What is it?"

"_I have a signal but, it's completely still. Not even moving an inch"_

That was not what JJ wanted to hear.

"Okay, we'll need backup here Garcia, could you call the SWAT team?"

"_Off course... and JJ, please bring our boys back alive"_

JJ hung up and lookedover at Prentiss, Rossi and Hotch.

"Reid's cell is not moving and Morgan's don't have a signal"

Hotch swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair.

They were under ground. Reid carefully walked up to the window, ripping the newspapers off the glass and stared at the sight on the floor.

He couldn't help but stare into the light blue empty eyes that met his. Her face was covered in blood and her mouth open. The baby she clinged to was quiet and it's skin pale, almost gray. Reid looked away, only to see another body. Her stomach was cut open and the matress was soaked with blood. He knew that was Lauren McLeod.

"Spencer, over here!"

Reid looked up ahead of him. The third woman was moving, and he could hear her cry. He quickly joined Morgan and kneeled next to her.

The filed photo of a young, beautiful girl with blonde locks and kind eyes flashed through his mind, as he looked into the deep brown pools. She was covered in dust and dirt, her skin was blood stained and her hair covered in thick filth. She was holding a tiny baby, that made little grunting sounds. The woman stared at him.  
"They're dead" she cried. "She killed them"

Reid nodded and heard Morgan curse as he noticed his phone had died.

"But you're alive, and you're baby is too. We'll get you both out of here and-"

"No" she said, shaking her head. "I cant move, I can't-"

A tear rolled down her cheek and Reid could feel her pain. She handed him the baby, and Morgan helped him wrap his jacket around it.  
"Ma'am, we'll get you out of here safely" Morgan said softly, but she ignored him. Her eyes were only focused on Reid.

They heard Hotch call their names and Morgan rushed up the stairs to let them know she was alive.  
"Miss Riddick, I promise you-" Reid began but she shook her head once again, closing her eyes. She was exhausted and weak... dying.  
"Promise me you'll take care of her" she said in a whisper. Her body had no strength left.

Reid's heart broke as he realised she was dying infront of him. "Promise me"

Another tear rolled down her cheek and Reid took her hand in his.  
"I promise, Christina" he said.

A smile spread across her face and she nodded slowly, laying back.

"She'll be safe... with you"

Hotch and Rossi were the first to rush down the stairs. They found Reid on the ground next to the body of Christina Riddick.

"Reid..." Hotch began, feeling relieved both of them were alive. Reid stood up and turned to face him, and the thers noticed the little baby.  
"The baby is fine... A-a little tired and... probably hungry but.."

The young genius bit his lip as it all came over him, and Hotch wrapped his arms around him.

"Let's get you out of here"


	17. Chapter 17

The last time Reid had seen the LAPD's office it had been a blur, and he himself had been furious and felt betrayed.

Now, he just felt numb. Morgan's gentle hand on his back was the only thing assuring him he was breathing. He had made a promise to a dying woman that he couldn't keep, and it burned in him, hurt him, scarred him...

A woman in a gray suit walked by, carrying the baby, and Reid didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her. Hotch approached them.  
"The Social Services will take care of the girl now.." he said.

_The most beautiful baby girl ever..._

"What about Arrow?" Morgan asked.

"Dead" Hotch answered, and this time, Reid looked up to meet his eyes.

"Dead?" he asked, frowning. Hotch nodded.

"Accidently. Prentiss saw her outside of the crime scene and as Arrow tried to escape, she forgot about the piano wire..."

"So... Why are you sharing facts with us?" Morgan asked. "We're no longer your agents"

Hotch sighed and grabbed a chair, taking a seat so he was facing them.

"I was wrong" he said softly. "I thought you'd be a bigger risk, since you'd protect eachother, but as both of you were gone I found everyone else protecting you..."

Reid looked over to the corner, where JJ was standing. She smiled towards him.

"What about the rules?" Reid asked as his eyes again came to rest on Hotch's face.

Hotch laughed.

_He laughed!_

"You have Penelope to thank for that one" he said. "She's got guts"

Reid and Morgan shared a look.  
"What did she do?" Morgan asked. Hotch shook his head and reached inside his jacket, pulling out their badges and handing them back to them.  
"Ask her yourselves" he said and stood up. "Rossi's got your guns, I suggest you go get them"

Reid couldn't breathe. He just stared at Hotch.  
"You... You mean... For real?"

"For real"

Reid stood up and for the first time in a log while, he gave Hotch a hug. Morgan chuckled at Hotch's surprised look on his face and got up to join Reid.  
"I should tell my baby girl there will be no need for her super power kickin' anymore then"

Hotch raised an eyebrow.  
"Meaning?"

Morgan looked at Reid, who methis eyes.  
"Nothing of importance, boss"

Two hours before they were heading home, Reid couldn't take it any longer. Looking up from his coffee, he glanced around at everyone before looking at Morgan.  
"Will you come with me?" he asked. Morgan frowned.  
"Come with you where?" he asked.  
"There's something I need to do" Reid explained.

Silence.

The team looked between the two.

"She told you something, didn't she?" Morgan asked.  
"Who?"

Reid chewed on his bottom lip.

"Riddick. She told you something, and I believe this has got something to do with it" Morgan satated.

"I.. Well, I, yes it has..." Reid stuttered.  
"What is it?" JJ asked, and twelve eyes stared at him. He swallowed.  
"She made me promise something" he began.  
"Alright, go on" Morgan pushed. Reid took a deep breath.

"I promised her I'd take care of the baby..."

More silence.

Morgan blinked, and opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get a word out.  
"Oh my..." escaped JJ's lips and she pushed Morgan slightly on the arm, a goofy smile on her face.

"You're saying that you want to adopt that baby..." Morgan said quietly. Reid shook his head.  
"No, I want _us_ to adopt Destiny"

"Awe... Destiny" JJ cooed and she gazed at Morgan, as if he was a kitten. "Destiny, Derek"

Rossi grabbed his cellphone, possibly because he knew it would work, and as soon as he saw the familliar face of Penelope Garcia on his screen as she answered, he put her on speaker.  
"Penelope... Reid, Morgan and little baby Destiny, what do you think?"

A loud squeal screeched through the speakers, causing Prentiss and JJ to do the same. Morgan made a face, as they probably popped his eardrum.

"Nah nah wait, hold on here, I never said-" he tried, but was interrupted by more awe's and Reid's face. The large brown puppy dog eyes were pleeding.

"_Chocolate muffin, there's nothing to discuss here!"_Garcia's voice told him firmly. He looked at Rossi and Hotch in confusion.  
"But what about... Do you understand how small the chance is the social services would say yes to this?"

"Well, first of all, you need to sign the application, Morgan" Hotch encouraged. Morgan sighed. "And then, off course, you two will need to movie in together and get married"

More squeals from the girls.  
_"And that will not be a problem. I've got lists from both parts of wedding plans"_

At that very second, Reid and Morgan stared at eachother.  
No words were exchanged between them, justsoft looks and slowly growing smiles.

"I'll drive you" Rossi said, getting up.

Again, Reid's eyes gazed into Morgan's, pleeding.

Morgan clenched his jaw, as he considered it, before his eyes looked back into the hazel pools, and he leaned over the table, cupping Reid's face with his hands and kissed his lips deeply.

JJ and Prentiss squealed even louder, jumping up and down in a way no one had ever seen them do before.

Morgan grabbed Reid's hand and followed Rossi.

"Let's move then, mommy" he teased.


	18. Chapter 18

The woman in her gray suit raised an eyebrow at them, as Reid and Morgan demanded to fill out the application.

"You do realise this is the state of California?" she pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Morgan leaned in and rested his elbow on the counter.  
"Yes ma'am, I do, but here's the thing... We live in Virginia, and an American citizen can ask for a child anywhere in the country, am I right?"

She looked away, as if she was trying to remember. Seconds later she looked over at Reid.  
"Still, that are the rules for a married couple, meaning a man and a woman"

Reid remained silent. He knew yelling at her wouldn't help the situation. Morgan, however remained calm, and Rossi, who was sitting just a few feet away, let Morgan do the talking.  
"May I ask you miss..." Morgan looked at the name writen on her pin. "... Marianne De Foetis..." he began and licked his lips, staring into her eyes. "... Whatdefines a good parent, in your own opinon?"

Her eyes flickered between him and Reid, before she shrugged.  
"I suppose a good parent is someone who loves their child endlessly and no matter what mistakes their child will do, they'll always give him or her a loving and caring home, with everything that's needed"

Morgan nodded slowly.  
"Go on, please, miss De Foetis..."

She couldn't help but sigh as his kind eyes pierced through her.  
"What a child needs the most is love, and a safe home to grow up in, someone to talk to and someone who they know will always be there"

Again Morgan nodded. He then turned to look at Reid.  
"This man, Spencer Reid, risked his own life for that baby, even though he was off the case..." he looked at her again. "He has been through more pain than anyone could possibly be, and still he does everything he can to save others. He risks his life for strangers every day, and still he's got a heart big enough for all of us, his family, and he never deny us his caring and affection"

The woman remained silent. She just stared at Morgan as if someone had read her a beautiful poem.

"And what about you?" she asked shakily. Morgan slowly shook his head and stood up.  
"Destiny's my baby girl, that's it"

The woman's eyes flickered.  
"Destiny? Is that her name?"

"It will be" Reid said, and the woman sighed.  
"I can't promise you anything..." she said, and handed them a set of documents. "... but I will put in a good word for you"

The plane ride home went by as usual. The team was tired and most of them were asleep. Everyone, except Hotch and Reid.

Reid looked over at his boss a few times, before he moved to sit opposite him.  
"What did Garcia do, exactly?" he asked. Hotch chuckled.  
"She called Strauss" Hotch said. Reid stared at him.  
"W-what did she say to her?"

Hotch leaned back in his seat, eyes fixed on the younger man.  
"Apparently Penelope told her the excuse for fireing you was 'lame' and that she was really mad"

Reid wasn't surprised, but what shocked him was that Strauss hadn't fired Garcia for that.  
"What did Strauss say?" he asked.  
"Well..." Hotch began. "... She called me and yelled a bit"

He winked at Reid, who couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Wow... And I have been scared of her"

"I am now"

They laughed, and Reid wished Hotch would do it more often, but since his divorce things hadn't been the same.

"So... How's Jack doing?" Reid asked. Hotch smiled.  
"He's getting a little _too_ good at soccer. I can't keep up"

Reid smiled a little and nodded.

"There's something more to that girl than just a promise to her mother, isn't it?" Hotch continued after a hort pause. Reid looked into his eyes.  
"I call her Destiny for a reason" Reid said softly. "She's special"

Hotch pressed his lips togetehr, before he spoke.  
"You'll be great parents, Spencer"

It moved Reid, causing him to remain quiet, and only give Hotch a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm not sure if this chapter is T or M, I suppose I just have to warn you there's a sexual content.**

Morgan's appartment was the complete opposite of Reid's. Istead of heavy, antique forniture, there was a mixture of minimalism and vintage going on... underneith the piles of clothes and old pizza boxes.  
"Looks like we've got some cleaning to do" Reid said the minute he entered the hallway. Morgan smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"In the morning" he said and walked down the hall and entered the kitchen, rubbing his neck. Reid followed. "Man, I should know by now it's not as comfortable waking up in a plane seat as it is falling asleep in one"

Reid grabbed his shoulders and rubbed them gently.  
"It's because you listen to music, I've told you this hundreds of times"

Morgan let out a content groan as Reid softened the notsin his shoulders. Reid chuckled and moved his arms around Morgan's fit body, closing his eyes as he took in his scent.

"It's good to be home" Morgan whispered and lay his hands ontop of Reid's. The young genius nodded.

"It's late..." Reid whispered, placing soft kisses down Morgan's neck. A grin spread in Morgan's face, and he turned around.  
"Awe, that means you're tired and needs to sleep..."

Reid looked into his eyes, before he kissed Morgan's lips softly.  
"Well... If that's what you want, I'll head over to my place and-"

"You tease" Morgan whispered, shaking his head. Reid chuckled.  
"You know what I think?" Reid began and moved closer, to whisper in his ear. "... I think Hotch sacked us out of jealousy..."

Morgan raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah? Maybe we should call him and he can join us?"

Reid laughed and pressed his fingers against Morgan's lips.  
"Shh... Too far" he chuckled, and slowly removed his hand. Again their lips met, and their soft kiss turned into a deep, loving one. Tongues playing, soft moanes escaping from wet mouths and hands roaming bodies.

Morgan walked backwards into the livingroom as Reid pushed him towards the couch, and before he knew it, he was pushed down on it and Reid lay ontop of him, still not breaking the kiss.

"You... are... so spoiling me, pretty boy" Morgan said inbetween kisses, and Reid pulled away just an inch.  
"And you love it" Reid whispered, his eyes gazing into Morgan's.

Morgan pushed Reid backwards quickly, taking the top position, and pressed Reid's hands down the sides.

"It's time I spoil you"

Morgan let go off Reid's hands and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, gently sucking the pale skin. Reid gasped and closed his eyes, his hands softly stroking Morgan's firm bisceps.

Slowly, clothes ended up on the floor, as tongues found places to tease no one had ever thought of, hands touching warm, swet pearled skin and bodies moving together in a slow, but firm rythm.

They had never made love with that much passion before, never that slow and electric. Still, it seemd to only last for minutes, yet almost two hours had passed.  
"You... are amazing" Morgan panted. Reid smiled and kissed his bare chest.

"I love you" he said and Morgan smiled back at him.  
"I love you, pretty boy"

Reid sat up and looked down at the beautiful man, that was his and only his, and grabbed him by the hand.  
"Shower"

"Sounds good... If I can get up"

**// I'll take this oppertunity to advertise the sequel to Criminal Minds – The Gentleman. The first chapter will be up on Monday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Another short chapter that is needed**

"_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good"_

Feeling Good by Anthony Newley

"Spence, you look great, don't worry" JJ assured him, as he kept fiddling with his white suit jacket.

"I'm just... I'm allowed to be like this, it's my-"

"Oh my GOD do you guys believe it? They're getting married!" Garcia squealed as she ran into the room, embracing Reid and attacking his cheeks with kisses.  
Prentiss and JJ just laughed and nodded.  
"Will you tell us who the secret guest is now?" Garcia asked as she let go off Spencer, wiping away traces of pink lipstick off his cheeks.  
"No I won't. He's going to walk me down the isle and that is all you'll know"

The girls groaned and there was a knock on the door.  
"Is there room for one more in here?"

Reid stared at the brunette and smiled greatly, as he walked up to her and hugged her.  
"Elle, I'm so glad you made it"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" she said with a smile and studied his face. "It seems like forever"

Reid nodded.  
"It's been forever"

"Guys, please can't I just-"

"No, Morgan, you'll wear the rose and that's final!" Rossi said firmly, putting the dark pink rose onto his jacket. Morgan sighed.  
"Why is it pink?"

"Because" Hotch began. "You gave Garcia the responsibility to decorate this wedding"

"Not including me" Morgan said and the others chuckled, as Garcia burst in through the door.  
"Reid is looking so adorable" she squealed and brushed of whatever invisible dust there was on Morgan's white suit. "And so do you, awe"

Rossi handed her a tissue and she wiped under her eyes.  
"Honestly, how do I look?" Morgan asked, looking at his three collegues infront of him.  
"Perfect" Hotch said, causing Garcia to burst into tears.

The wedding ceremony was being held outside, and Garcia had put up a large white tent, decorated with white and dark pink flowers, and white chairs lined up on both sides of the carpet rolled out in the middle. Morgan stood there, looking at the croud. His mother was smiling at him, and he noticed so was Spencer's. Their friends and family all looked happy.

The small orchestra in the corner started playing a beautiful tune, and Derek held his breath.

He was not prepared to see Reid being lead down the isle by no other than Jason Gideon. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia, who were their 'groom maids' all awed as they saw them.

Gideon smiled at Derek as they stopped.  
"I'm trusting you to take good care of him" he said quietly. Morgan smiled.  
"I can promise you that, sir" Morgan said, and the judge cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to..."

_It was all a daze to Reid. All he could hear were his own heartbeats as he looked at Derek Morgan, the love of his life._

_The judge's words were like echoes far away, and he couldn't help but smile and feel his eyes tear up. Thick, salty drops that wouldn't leave his eyes, causing his sight to get blurry. He could see Morgan's mouth move, but it was in slow motion. Still, Reid knew he said the words 'I do', and still in a daze, he turned to look at the judge. He heard the question from far away._

"I do" he answered.

And then it was done, for real. They shared a kiss and heard people cheering, but it was like a dream, and he was floating.

It was as if someone else was moving his every limb, like a puppet. Hugging his mother, hugging Morgan's mother _his mother in law _and his friends, his collegues, his family.

The only thing he could control was his smile and his eyes, and he was glowing with happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Again a WARNING about adult, sexual content.**

"What surname should we give her?" Reid asked, as he and Morgan lay in bed after a fun, but exhausting wedding party and wedding night. Morgan looked down at his husband.  
"Huh?" he asked drousily. Reid looked up at him.  
"Well, since we both kept our surnames"

Morgan wanted to tell Reid the chance they'd ever get that baby girl was minimal, but then he knew that Reid probably had the statistics for it, and didn't bring it up.

"We could use Morgan as her middlename, and she'll be called Destiny Morgan Reid?" he suggested.

Reid smiled and let out a content sigh.

"I know what you're thinking..." he said quietly. "... But I'm not giving up, Derek"

Morgan just nodded and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss on the temple.

"I know, Spence. I just don't want to be heart broken, y'know"

Reid nodded.  
"I know"

With that, they drifted off to sleep.

Wild knockings on the door woke them up the next morning.

"Cuties, time to wake up!" Garcia's bright voice was shouting on the other side of the door. Morgan blinked a few times and let out a groan.

"It's barely morning" he yelled, and Garcia laughed.  
"It's nine am, and there's a royal sized breakfast downstairs"

Reid opened one eye and looked at Morgan.

"That means coffee" he mumbled sleepily. Morgan nodded.  
"Yes, babe, breakfast usually includes coffee"

It was one of those mornings when Spencer Reid could be a little unpredictable, and Morgan was about to find that out.  
"Mmm... Irish coffee..." Reid said. "... With whipped cream"

He raised an eyebrow and Morgan just stared at him.

"Are you insatiable?" he asked with a chuckle. Reid crept closer and licked up from Morgan's stomach to his chest.

"Only when it comes to you"

It was definatly teasing Morgan, and he bit his lip.

"Garcia's just outside" he said quietly. Reid smirked.

"Kind of exciting"

Morgan knew that look on the young genius's face and that special sparkle in his eyes.

"Who would have known you could ever be this dirty just a few months ago?"

Reid crawled up Morgan's body and gazed deep into his eyes.  
"Statistics show that a person becomes more sexually experimental if they're deeply in love, because they trust their partner so much"

Morgan nodded in surprise.  
"Really?... What does statistics say about morning sex after a very demanding wedding night?"

Reid slid his fingers softly along Morgan's jawline.  
"It'll take longer, but be more intense, since the body needs more time to build up a release"

Morgan smirked and slid his hands down Reid's back.

"Sometimes, your mind is such a turn on"

Reid bit his lip and his eyes darkened with lust.

"Did you know there's a world record of how many orgasms a man could get durin one hour?" Reid asked teasingly in a whisper. Morgan shook his head.  
"No... But we're going to beat it" he said. Reid smirked and raised an eyebrow. Morgan continued. "What is the record?"

"Sixteen" Reid answered. Morgan let out a grunt.  
"Can we manage seventeen in an hour?" Morgan teased. Reid leaned in and took Morgan's earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it gently.  
"Try me"

Garcia quickly left the door and grabbed JJ by the hand on her way down the corridor.

"Oh my God JJ, if Reid had a uterus those two could open a day nursery"

JJ raised an eyebrow at Garcia.

"Again?"

Garcia nodded.  
"I had the volume turned up to max on my ipod all night"

JJ giggled.

"At least you brought your ipod"

The two women walked down the stairs.

"Let's have some breakfast and let the others know the Newlyweds are... busy"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Again, sexual content, still not graphic.**

The red drapes covering the window made the room glow as the sun lit them up, and the two men were lost in time.

Sticky, salty sweat in pearls on hot skin. Wet kisses and soft moans filled the air, that was only theirs.

Reid let his hands touch the moving muscles on Morgan's back, as his head tilted back. Morgan kissed his throat, licking and sucking his Adam's apple gently, letting every moan that escaped Reid's lips fill him with electricity.

Reid slid his hands down Morgan's back slowly, digging his nails into the dark skin, causing Morgan to hiss and cover his mouth with his own.

Reid groaned into the kiss as Morgan moved harder, quieting him with his tongue.

His long golden brown locks were plastered to his face and even if the room was warm, it was like his body would freeze without the touch of Morgan's skin, rubbing against it.

Morgan pulled away his lips from Reid's as he felt him tighten and kissed down his neck, and that special spot below his ear.  
"De-Derek" Reid gasped, and Morgan moaned.  
"Let it out, pretty boy" he whispered and kept his pace, as if nothing in the world could make him stop.

Some of the guests were chatting at breakfast, but it wasn't easy for Garcia and JJ to join in on the conversation. Over twenty minutes had passed since they got down.

"Maybe they ran off to a secret honey moon" Morgan's sister joked and Garcia had to bite her lip.

"I'm sure they'll be down soon..." JJ said, and Garcia just nodded in agreement.  
"Probably just showering"

"Right"

Gideon looked away from the conversations between the mothers and looked at his old team.

"Anything new about the baby?" he asked. JJ shook her head.  
"No, sir... It's still under investigation, I think"

Gideon nodded.

"I hope it will tur out well" he said, and the women nodded in agreement.

Another moment of awkward silence, and Garcia was close to terrorize the Newlyweds with phonecalls.

"We should go downstairs"

"Mhm"

They were both lying stretched out on the bed and really didn't want to change that, but they knew they had to.

Reid sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I'm desperate for a shower"

Morgan stroke his back softly.  
"Have one for me too"

Reid chuckled and slapped Morgan playfully on the thigh.  
"Get up, you. You know it's physicly impossible for me to do that"

Morgan groaned.

"Baby, I'm tired"

Reid chuckled again and grabbed his arm, trying to pull Morgan out of bed.  
"Well, then you need some coffee" Reid said. "Which means you need to go downstairs"

"But I don't-"

"You want me to get Garcia to pull you out of bed?"

Morgan stared at him.

"Pervert" he he joked and Reid smiled.  
"Come on" Reid begged and gave Morgan his most pleeding puppy dog look. Morgan sighed.  
"Fine, I'll get up" he said and got off the bed. "But you'll be the one having the talk to Garcia if she asks any questions"


	23. Chapter 23

After a nice, warm honey moon in Thailand, Morgan and Reid were back at the BAU, and as JJ and Prentiss greeted them, Reid noticed someone talking to Rossi, taking notes.

"Who is that?" he asked, and JJ turned around to look at the man.  
"Oh, that is Mark Cavern, from the social services. They're interviewing us to hear our opinions on your life"

Reid frowned and looked at her in surprise.  
"What did they ask you?"

She smiled.  
"I told Mr Cavern that you being my friend is not the only reason I picked you as Henry's Godfather" JJ said. Reid smiled a little.  
"Then... Why?" he asked, as a blush spread on his cheeks. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Because you can see their innocence, and you'll treat a baby like a small human, not an object"

Reid gave her a look that said those were normal, logical things to feel for a child, but he didn't say anything.

"How are they responding?" Morgan asked. Prentiss shrugged and looked over at JJ.

"He kept noddind and mumbling 'good, very good' everytime I spoke" she said and JJ nodded in agreement.

The man was now walking towards them. He wore glasses and had a large beard, and a belly ten times the size of that.

"Mr Morgan, Mr Reid?" he asked. They nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Mark, I'm from the social services" Reid and Morgan nodded. "I was just talking a little with your colleagues and I'd like to talk to you aswell, individually"

Reid and Morgan shared a look and nodded.  
"Sure"

The man smiled.

"Good. Mr Reid, shall we go first?"

"Why are you asking for this baby in perticular?" Mr Cavern asked. Reid looked at him with calm eyes, though his heart was about to pound through his chest.

"We saved her from being murdered by a psychopath" he answered.  
"And now you feel like you owe her a good life?"

"No, she's special to me. It's like I was meant to find her somehow... and her mother wanted me to take care of her" Reid answered. The man nodded and scribbled in his notebook.  
"So, you feel you owe her mother, then..."

"No. It was destiny. I usually only believe in facts and scienece, but this is different"

"Do you find yourself suitable to take care of her?"

Reid's heart froze.  
"Yes, off course I do. I'd never let a child grow up under bad conditions of any kind... I know I will give her a safe and loving home"

"Like you didn't have yourself..." Reid almost choked as he heard that. "We had to check up on both you and Derek Morgan, I'm sure you understand" Mr Cavern continued. Reid nodded.  
"Yes... I understand..."

"Are you not worried you two might be a bad influence? I mean, there won't be a mother figure..."

"She'll have her Godmother and the rest of our female friends, it won't be a problem"

"Mr Reid" the man said firmly. "You're tone, is this something that happens often?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you often get irritated or angry... violent?"

Reid just stared at him.  
"I hardly ever even raise my voice"

"You have a history of drug use, Mr Reid. Are you clean?"

"Yes"

"Do you miss getting high?"

Reid gritted his teeth, but took a deep breath.

"It was dilaudid and it was forced into me. I quit willingly, and I don't need it anymore"

The man laughed, and Reid started to suspect something wasn't right.  
"I hear you had a hard time controlling your anger while you were using"

"Like I said, I'm clean. I've been clean for two years"

"That'll be all"

He closed his notebook and stood up. "Oh, and Mr Reid... Before I talk to your... _husband_... I want you to know; there's a wonderful family wanting this girl. A man, a woman and their dog. And in my personal opinion... she'd be completely safe there from people like you"

"What?" Reid asked. It came out a cracked whisper.

"I know what people like you do to children. You'll never see that baby again"

With that he left the room, leaving Reid in shock and terror. Something was definatly not right.

The man walked past the group outside and Morgan frowned.  
Mr Cavern, somethin' wrong?" Morgan asked. The man stopped and turned around.

"There is no way you two will ever be allowed to adopt"

Morgan was stunned.  
"Excuse me?"

The women stared at Mr Cavern in confusion.  
"Clearly none of you know Mr Reid very well. That man has severe anger issues and should never, I repeat, never ever be let near a child"

As the glass doors were shut behind him, the bulpen went quiet.

"W-what was all that?" JJ asked, in shock.

"I'm going to talk to Spencer" Morgan growled, and the two female agents worried something bad would happen.


	24. Chapter 24

Morgan entered the interrogation room, where Mr Cavern and Reid had been talking. Reid looked just as gloomy as the lights in there.

"What just happened?" Morgan asked, sounding angry. Reid glanced up at him and understood that everyone else had a different opinion about Cavern, than he did.

"He asked me all these unneccesary questions..." Reid mumbled. Morgan sighed.  
"Well, that's his job"

Reid flinched at Morgan's tone and bit his lip.

"He said we're never going to see her again"

His voice cracked, but somehow, Morgan didn't even listen.  
"What about your so called 'anger problems', then, huh?" he asked and grabbed the sides of the table, staring at Reid. "I thought you wanted this baby"

The sore lump down Reid's throat felt as if it was about to burst.

"I want her more than anything, Derek... He's a liar, I don't have any problems controlling my anger. I hardly ever get angry-"

"But you know what?" Morgan asked, his voice getting louder. "It is his opinion that counts here. This is not our decision, it's theirs"

Reid could have burst into tears right there, but he kept himself together and tried to stay calm. Slowly he looked up at Morgan.

"You wouldn't be like this if you'd heard him"

Morgan clenched his jaw and looked away from Reid's large, glazed hazel pools. "I have a feeling he's not even one of them..."

Morgan stared down at the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, and Reid stared at him.  
"Doing what? He accused us of hurting children, and he threatened me. Listen to me, Derek, something's wrong here"

Morgan looked at him once again and nodded.  
"Yeah... Something's definatly wrong here"

Reid bit his shivering lip, wondering what would come next. "You know... maybe we went too fast on all this"

"Stop, Derek, why don't you just listen to me... I wouldn't lie to you, I wouldn't ruin my chances of getting Destiny"

Morgan's look was accusing and hurt, and it cut Reid like a knife.  
"Well... Someone did, Reid. And it's not me"

Reid lost his breath and stared wide eyed at Morgan.  
"R-Reid?" he stuttered, eyes filling up with tears.

Morgan walked away. He just left Reid in the room, feeling more empty than ever.

After he had been pacing back and forth outside for a good twenty minutes, Morgan went back inside. He passed the group of people sitting at Reid's desk and marched towards's Garcia's office. He could feel the glares burn his back, but he tried not to show it.

JJ was holding Reid as if he was her baby brother who'd lost his favourite teddy. He rested his cheek on her shoulder, not crying, only needing her to be there.

"He called me Reid..." Reid whispered. JJ was boiling with anger, but kept calm infront of him. She knew Morgan was probably angry at the situation, not at Reid personally, but it pissed her off he'd taken it out on Reid, and she knew Garcia felt the same way.

.

.

.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Garcia slapped him hard across the face and Morgan closed his eyes, raising his hand to touch his burning cheek.

"I need you to find something for me" he said, knowing very well he deserved even more than just a slap. He could tell Garcia was furious.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Baby doll, please I-"

"Don't you 'baby doll' me!" Garcia said, hitting him multiple times on the shoulder. "What did you do to him, huh? Did you hit him?"

"No!" Morgan said firmly. "Don't even think that, I could never hit Spencer"

She let out a sigh of relief.  
"You hurt him, and that is a fact"

Morgan sighed.  
"I know... That's why I need you to find something for me"

Garcia raised an eyebrow, telling him to go on. "I need audio and video from the interrogation room, going back one hour"

Garcia smiled.  
"You've realised Spencey might be telling you the truth?"

Morgan shrugged.  
"I need to see what happened in there"


	25. Chapter 25

JJ was rubbing Reid's back soothingly, as Rossi sat on his desk, on the phone.  
"Hey Billy" he said. "David Rossi here... Yeah, that's right. Well, I need you to look up someone for me that's supposed to be working for the Social Services in Virginia... uhm hm... Mark Cavern" Rossi looked over at Reid and felt sorry for him. He had been treated unfairly and it had even made their boss join them, looking more angry than ever. "Yeah I'm still here... Really? Alright, thank you..."

The others looked at him, waiting for an answer. Rossi looked between Hotch and Reid.

"Mark Cavern haven't worked for the Social Services in six years. He was sacked because of his complete lack of moral and extreme opinions"

"I told you" Reid mumbled. JJ gasped.

"How did he get their files?"

"He didn't have to get their files" Hotch interrupted. "All he had was the questions, and we all had to answer then sincerely"

"So... This guy is just a fake? He's got nothing to do with Destiny?" Prentiss asked.  
Hotch shook his head.  
"Unless there's a personal bond... But he has no right to deny them the baby"

"If Morgan plans a divorce, they do"

The room went quiet and the team tried to think about how it had come to that.

At that moment, the door to Garcia's office opened and Morgan walked out, followed by Penelope Garcia. He tried to ignore the glares as he approached Reid and kneeled beside him.

"I'm so sorry..."

Reid didn't look at him in fear of crying. "I'm sorry I was an ass to you, I love you pretty boy"

Reid glared at Morgan.

"An ass?" Reid murmured. "You were an ass, Derek?"

Reid stood up, to everyone's surprise, and for a moment Morgan thought he'd get slapped again. "The one person I should be able to trust, and who should trust me..."

"I know... Spencer, please I-"

"I'm-not-done!" Reid yelled and the others just stared at him. "What about you and me 'moving too fast', huh? You thought that'd beat it out of me? Or did you mean it..."

For the first time, Morgan seemed completely submissive to Reid, and it was a little bit scary, to be honest, but it didn't stop the others from staring at Morgan instead.  
"Y-you said that?" JJ asked in a whisper. Morgan grabbed the sides of Reid's head, feeling his soft locks between his fingers.  
"I love you more than anything. I even hurt myself by saying those words and I didn't mean them..."

Reid's anger turned into sadness and hurt as his big brown eyes looked straight through Morgan and into his soul.

"Did Garcia slap you?" Reid asked quietly. Morgan pressed his lips together and nodded. "Then we're even" Reid said and embraced him in a warm hug. "And I was right, you know. He wasn't from the Social Services"

Morgan looked over at the others who shook their heads confirming it.

"We don't know what he wants, but we'll find out" Hotch said. "Now, if this war between you is over, could we get back to work?"

The team nodded and returned to their seats. Reid kept looking into Morgan's eyes.  
"Never do that again" Reid warned.  
"I promise, pretty boy"


	26. Chapter 26

Two days went by and things started to return back to normal. Morgan and Reid were planning on looking at houses, and were for now living among boxes and clutter at Reid's place. Still, the police had no news about the mystery social worker, and they decided to drop it and move on.

As the team, along with Kevin and Will went out that evening to eat and have a drink, Reid and JJ were talking.

"Would you minds coming with us?" Reid asked. "To look at the houses?"

JJ smiled and nodded.  
"I'd love to go, Spence. It'll be fun"

Reid smiled and nodded too.  
"Great" he said with a chuckle. "I trust you more on finding a child friendly neighbourhood"

JJ pressed her lips together and nodded again. She was starting to worry they were hoping too much for the baby. Two months had passed already.

They entered their regular bar and instantly the music was pounding in their ears. The dancefloor was straight up in the corner, but they decided to go into the other section to grab a bite to eat first.

The music got more distant and they were able to have a conversation without shouting.

"Anything to drink?"

The young waitor was quick to appear at their table, and he smiled greatly at them.

"Raspberry vodka shots for everyone, on me!" Garcia said happily and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"If Strauss calls me, you'll be the one explaining why her entire unit is unable to work" Hotch joked at her, and she waved it away.  
"That won't be a problem at all, sir. I think she likes me"

The girls couldn't help but agree as they looked over to Reid and Morgan.

"Or she just loves them two as much as everyone else" Prentiss suggested.

Reid blushed nervously, and felt more appreciative towards the drinks that ever before.

"I'll just have a coke" Will said to the waitor. "Someone's got to drive, right?"

The waitor smiled again and left.

"Isn't it weird there haven't been a case for so long?" JJ asked and the others nodded with furrowed eyebrows, as if they just then had realized it.  
"The police is always sceptical to call us in, that's the problem" Hotch explained.

"Yes, but my office has never been so empty... There are usually piles of files in there"

Hotch shrugged.  
"Look at it this way" he said as the drinks arrived. "Fuck it, let's party"

They were a little, no, very surprised by their boss's behaviour, but they didn't mind, and thirty minutes and six drinks each, Hotch asked Kevin if he could dance with Garcia.

"Yes, but no groping" Kevin joked, and Hotch laughed.. Probably because of the alcohol.

The others watched Hotch take Garcia by the hand and head towards the dancefloor.  
"Wow" Prentiss said. "We should get him drunk more often"

The others just laughed, and Morgan grabbed Reid by the arm.  
"Come on" he pleeded. Reid sighed.  
"I can't dance" he said. Morgan chuckled.

"You don't have to, it's club music, you just move"

Reid shrugged.  
"Well, I can't move"

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you can, and that I know"

Reid blushed nervously and glanced at the others.  
"Okay then. Just one song!" he said. Morgan nodded.  
"One song"

.

.

.

"Derek, come on, we have to leave in an hour"

Morgan opened one eye and felt the sun sting and his head pound. Not the best day for a hangover.

Reid placed a glass of something fizzy on the nightstand.  
"Drink that. Now, what to wear..."

Morgan shook his head slightly and sat up, downing the glass.

"What time is it?" Morgan asked drousily and Reid sighed.  
"Technically, Derek, if we had to be there at twelve and it's a ten minute drive along with me just telling you we need to leave in an hour, it should be a quarter to eleven"

Morgan frowned.  
"No... It should be ten to eleven..."

Reid looked over at him, a gray shirt in one hand and a pair of black pants over his arm.

"No, it will take us about five minutes to put our shoes on and get down to the car... included your regular three minute look in the mirror"

Morgan just shook his head and got up.  
"I do not look at myself in the mirror for that long"

"Sure, babe, sure..."

Morgan froze in his tracks and a smile spread across his face.  
"What did you call me?" he asked, turning to face Reid.  
"Uhm... nothing" Reid said nervously and started to put his shirt on. Morgan stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
"You sure... I mean it was kinda hot..."

Reid swallowed.  
"R-really?"

Morgan nodded.

"Uh huh... And like you said... Wehave an hour"

"Now we have about fifty four minutes" Reid corrected, and Morgan threw the gray shirt onto the chair in the corner.  
"Let's not waist our time, then"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Not many chapters left of this story. This is a short one, but I know you'll like it**

JJ and Rossi joined the two agents as they went to go look at houses. The first one was extremely cheap, and the house was alright, but they noticed several streetwalkers outside, and who they suspected were drug dealers, as they exchanged somethin unnoticeable for money.

.

The second house was in a wonderful neighbourhood. It was large and child friendly, appart from a pool outisde and was close to nature, but the price was ridicilous, so they had to turn it down.

.

As they were about to enter the third house, which looked quite promising, Morgan's phone rang. He flipped it open and answered.

"Derek Morgan... Oh, hello miss... W-what?" Reid looked at him at that, wondering who it was. "Really?... Oh wow, thank you so much... We'll be there within an hour, thank you again, so much"

He closed the phone and grinned goofily.

"Who was that?" Reid asked, surprised at Morgan's unusually happy temper. Morgan looked at him.

"Guess what"

Reid couldn't breathe. Morgan's expression said everything.

"S-social Services?" Reid choked. Morgan nodded and JJ squealed.

"Apparently there's no one that fits for her... but us. She's ours"

Reid could have burst into tears right there, but instead he just stared at Morgan in shock and didn't even react to JJ's bone crushing hug.

"H-how.... When?" he didn't know what t say.

"We'll have to sign a few papers today and she'll be in Virginia tomorrow at 7 am"

It was one of those moments when even Doctor Spencer Reid could have screamed out his every emotion, but he still remained calm, as Rossi pattd his back and JJ called Will. It was mostly squeals that left her lips though, and Reidwas sure he couldn't get many words out himself.

He embraced Morgan tenderly and kissed him, as his tears finally gave in and rolled down his cheek. He smiled into the kiss and felt a burning sensation in his heart.

Reid picked up his phone and dialed the number to the person who was so special to him.

"Hello, it's Spencer Reid... Yes, exactly... Thank you" After a few seconds in silence, she came to the phone. "Mom, it's Spencer... Guess what"


	28. Chapter 28

"They bought the house?" Prentiss asked JJ on the phone.  
_"Yes, now will you join us baby shopping or not?"_

"You know 'baby shopping' sounds so morbid" Prentiss answered while putting her coat on. JJ sighed.  
_"Just hurry, Emily please. We have to get alot of stuff and Will is picking us up in three hours"_

Prentiss furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Picking us up? Why?"

Another sigh from JJ.

"_Unless you want to carry the crib by hand all over town, you're more then welcome"_

"Ohh"

.

Morgan and Reid were met at the entrance to the Social Services by an asian woman, who was, according to her name pin, was called Sui. Reid wondered if it was pronounced 'souie' or just 'si' or something else for several minutes, before Morgan shook him out of his daze by talking.  
"Can you believe this?" he said, smiling widely as he signed the paper. Reid looked at him and the corners of his lips went up.

"When I hold her I will"

Reid took the pen from Morgan's hand and signed aswell.  
"What is the baby's name?" the social worker asked as she typed onto her computer. Morgan couldn't stop smiling.  
"Destiny Morgan Jennifer Reid"

.

"So, what did they want us to get for them?" Prentiss asked as the three girls entered one of the many baby shops. Prentiss immediatly reacted in surprise at all the pastels in there.

"Well" Garcia began and looked at her list. "A perambulator, meaning baby carriage for us regular mortals, a changing table, diapers, yeah lots of those, baby clothes and a crib..." Her face lit up. "And whatever we feel is necessary"

It came out a squeal and both Garcia and JJ ran towards the stuffed animals. Prentiss sighed, as she knew nothing of babies and wasn't really interestedin them either. She followed her two collegues and decided she'd be in control of the money instead.

.

While the girls were out shopping, Will, Kevin, Rossi and Hotch were helping Morgan and Reid with painting their new house. It had all gone by so fast, and they were really surprised they had trusted Garcia with choosing the colors.

As it turned out, they weren't as crazy as they thought, and were actually impressed at how fast she had found such nice colors.

"Who would have thought Penelope Garcia knew the color 'latte' excisted?" Rossi laughed. Kevin shrugged.  
"She said something about trying to find colors that matches both of their furniture, so they won't have to throw something away because of missmatches"

The men nodded.  
"Sounds very locial... Why have I never thought of that?" Will chuckled. "This way I can keep Jennifer's shopping to a minimum"

.

The only finished room in the house was the nursery, and Hotch and JJ were covering Reid's and Morgan's eyes as they opened the door.  
"Tadaa, you can look now"

They removed their hands and both Reid and Morgan were stunned. The walls were light apple green and the curtains and lamps were soft pink.

The girls had bought a white wooden crib and changing table. There were white shelves on the walls with classic child books and stuffed animals and a light pink lace courtain at the window.  
"Wow" Reid entered the room and smiled at the pink fluffy carpet. "It's amazing"

"Maybe she could sleep in our bed and you'll stay in here" Morgan joked and hugged Reid from behind. "It's getting real" he whispered. Reid nodded and turned around, embracing their friends in a big hug.  
"Thank you so much"

**// Okay guys, the next chapter will be the last. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and messages :D**


	29. Chapter 29 Final

JJ and Will had offered to help Reid and Morgan get the last few things and were now at the super market to get formula and some more diapers. JJ had told them they could never have too many diapers.

She had just put down two sets of feeding bottles in the basket Will was holding when she noticed someone at the green section.

She marched over there, heals clicking loudly against the cold floor and cleared her throat.  
"Mark Cavern"

The man turned around and looked as if he didn't recognize her at first, but then his face softened.  
"Oh, hello, miss... uhm...?"

"Mrs Jennifer LaMontagne Jerau" she said and punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall hard into piles of fruit. JJ stared at the fat man as apples and oranges flew all about. "And don't you ever forget it!"

Feeling content, she gave all the staring people a sweet smile and walked back to Will.

"Uhm, honey... What was that about?" Will asked in his southern accent, a smirk apprearing on his face.

"An acquaintance" she answered and took the basket from him, on her way to pay. Will shrugged.  
"I figured it was somethin' like that"

.

.

"Here we are"

The woman entered the room, holding the bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. Reid had been sitting on the couch in the waiting room moving his feet nervously, but stood up as she came in. The woman handed him the baby carefully and he gently supported the tiny head against his upper arm. The baby looked up at him with big blue eyes and smiled, making a gargling sound. Morgan walked up next to them and the baby reached out her tiny hands.

"I know it's been long, baby girl" Morgan said and let her wrap her hand around his finger. "... But we're finally going home"

The woman smiled at them.

"If you need anything, just call us"

The two men nodded and left the building. The sun was shining and a cool welcoming breeze made Reid stop for a moment to breathe. He was holding his daughter... Their daughter. It was unreal.

He looked down at the baby again, who seemed fascinated by some birds flying above them. Reid looked up.

"Those are birds" he explained and looked down at her again. She smiled, as if she liked his voice. It made him smile.

"Honeys, get over here, both of ya" Morgan yelled from the car, smiling at them. Reid raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice.  
"That's your pop. He's really strong and will protect you always" he told her as he walked towards the car. "I will protect you too, but I don't really have any muscles to brag about. But I'm a good shooter, thanks to your uncle Aaron... Nowadays anyway"

He chuckled to himself and sat her down in the baby seat.

"What were you two talkin about?" Morgan asked with a smirk. Reid smirked back at him and took a seat in the back.  
"Top secret" he answered. Morgan just shook his head, smiling and started the car.

.

.

"_They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light"_

.

.

**// So this was the end. Might be sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Thank you all for reading and reviewing**


	30. SEQUEL

**For those of you who haven't noticed, I'm letting you all know that the sequel is up and it's called Periculum :)**


	31. I need your help

AN: Hey guys, I need your help with something.

I'm writing a prequel to Heaven's Light, about how Reid and Morgan started seeing eachother and I need some help with a title.

Leave your suggestions by PM or Review.

And don't worry, I'm still writing on Perculum and the other stories :)

Thank you all!


End file.
